Matrimonio por conveniencia
by Carupin
Summary: A Sam no le ha ido bien últimamente y de improviso Freddie le propone un acuerdo que cambiará toda su vida. Si es para bien o para mal ella no está segura aún. Pero ya nada será como era antes. *Seddie* Universo Alterno
1. Capítulo I: Prólogo

**Matrimonio por conveniencia**

**Esta historia es un universo alterno.**  
><strong>Pero no OoC a medida que avance lo notaran.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Sam aún se encontraba aturdida por lo sucedido.  
>Aún no podía creer que estuviera desnuda.<br>_En la misma cama… con él._  
>Había sido una noche grandiosa, sin lugar a dudas… sin embargo no era algo que tendría que haber pasado. <p>

* * *

><p>Ante los ojos de todos era lo correcto, después de todo estaban casados. Pero su relación distaba de ser la de un matrimonio normal, de hecho estaban a años luz serlo.<br>Ellos sólo se habían casado por una promesa hecha hace años. De hecho la promesa no incluía matrimonio y tampoco contacto físico. Mucho menos dormir en la misma habitación y para qué mencionar compartir la cama...

Podría haber sido peor.  
>Ellos habían sido "amigos" y "enemigos" en la adolescencia y por circunstancias de la vida, habían terminado alejándose completamente después de terminar la escuela.<br>Ella nunca entendió muy bien los motivos qué él tuvo para aceptar algo así.  
>Simplemente ambos llegaron a ese acuerdo.<br>No creía siquiera que Fredward Benson se acordara de lo que habían dicho esa noche, en la graduación, cuando ambos habían bebido más de lo que su poca tolerancia al alcohol podría soportar. Pero se acordaba. E incluso mejor que ella.

Cuando recibió en su celular una llamada de un número desconocido, nunca imaginó que sería _él._  
>Por lo menos pudo haberle preguntado cómo estaba o que había sido de su vida. Sin embargo tan pronto como él se presentó y corroboró con quién hablaba, comenzaron las preguntas.<p>

_- ¿Estás casada?- Fue todo lo que él le pregunto._  
><em>- No - le respondió Sam. Luego pensó que podría haber mentido... Pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió.<em>  
><em>- ¿Tienes novio? – continuaba con su interrogatorio…<em>  
><em>- Nada formal. – después de todo… era la verdad.<em>  
><em>- ¿Te acuerdas de la promesa? – dijo con un tono que le pareció denotar solemnidad.<em>  
><em>- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cierto? – ¡No podía ser cierto que se acordara de algo tan bobo!<em>  
><em>- No esto va en serio. ¿Estás dispuesta a cumplirla?<em>  
><em>- ¿Sabes que voy a cortarte el teléfono verdad? No puedes llegar y decirle a alguien que no ves después de… siglos, y por teléfono, que cumpla la promesa que hico hace casi nueve años.<em>  
><em>- ¿Prefieres que te lo diga en persona?<em>  
><em>- Estás empezando a asustarme.<em>  
><em>- Y tú estás empezando a decepcionarme.<em>  
><em>- ¿De verdad creías que iba a cumplir algo así? ¿Qué me importa decepcionarte a ti?<em>  
><em>- Tú me prometiste un hijo, Samantha Puckett. Ahora quiero que lo cumplas.<em>  
><em>- ¡Estás loco! Escucha, no sé que tan feo y repugnante puedas estar que no has conseguido novia hasta ahora. ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de esto luego? No sé… Qué te parece… si nos encontramos… NUNCA.<em>

Sam le cortó el teléfono.  
>Había sido una llamada muy descabellada. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Era un enfermo mental…<p>

Después de la llamada quedó irritada todo el día.  
>Había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso después de una serie de eventos desafortunados que venían desatándose hace dos meses.<br>Estaba en banca rota, su restaurante, el sueño que tuvo toda la vida, había sido un fracaso, dejándola con más deudas que otra cosa, su ex novio la había dejado y hasta se le había muerto el perro…además la llamaron del seguro de salud diciendo que iba a tener que pagar más o adquirir uno más económico y el que tenía ya era un asco. Y no podía permitirse uno más caro, también tenía dos odiosas goteras que la volvían loca, deudas en la tarjeta y podría seguir así, enumerando calamidades.  
>Estaba pasando por una etapa realmente oscura.<p>

Sam que estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos no notó que vibraba de nuevo su teléfono móvil. Pero si escuchó que alguien golpeaba la aldaba de su puerta con más de fuerza de lo que establecen las normas de cortesía.  
>No tenía ánimos de recibir a nadie y aunque tenía toda la intención de no abrir la puerta, fuese que fuese que estuviese al otro lado parecía que sabía que ella estaba.<br>Resignada fue a ver quién era esa persona inoportuna.  
>En esos momentos deseó haber tenido una mirilla en su puerta. Carly siempre le dijo que debería poner una. Ahora lamentaba no haberle hecho caso…<p>

Un tipo alto, con ropa formal y muy atractivo se encontraba afuera de su puerta.  
>Eso pensó hasta que lo miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta de quien era… ¡el enfermo Fredward Benson!<br>¿Cómo sabía dónde vivía? Sam estaba desconcertada, pero aún así reaccionó e intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Aunque él fue más rápido y alcanzó a poner un pie para evitar que eso aconteciese.

Ella notó como él la miró de pies a cabeza, le pareció que la analizaba.

_- ¡Si no te vas de aquí llamaré a la policía!_  
><em>- No esperaba un recibimiento tan cortes… además ¿desde cuando ellos son tus amigos?<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Por qué vienes a mi casa?<em>  
><em>- Creo que fui claro por teléfono.<em>  
><em>- No puedes simplemente venir a exigirme algo tan absurdo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Puedo pasar?<em>  
><em>- Ya estás aquí.<em>  
><em>- El asunto es, Samantha… yo quiero un hijo y tú me prometiste uno. Pero eso no es todo. Yo puedo ayudarte.<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?<em>  
><em>- Sé que tienes problemas financieros y que no te ha ido bien últimamente. Y yo puedo solucionar eso.<em>  
><em>- ¿Cómo me encontraste?<em>  
><em>- No es difícil tener acceso a información cuando tienes los contactos adecuados. Además tienes antecedentes.<em>  
><em>- Estás loco.<em>  
><em>- Escucha. Es simple. Mi madre está enferma y desahuciada y ella no descansará en paz hasta que me vea casado y con una familia. Por mi trabajo no tengo tiempo y no he conocido a nadie y si eventualmente conozco a alguien puede que sea demasiado tarde. Yo quiero que mi madre sea feliz… y se preocupa por mí porque sólo somos ella y yo. Teme que me quede solo.<em>  
><em>- Lamento oír eso…<em>

Ella de verdad sentía oír eso.  
>No le gustaba oír que la gente sufriera con largas enfermedades. Ella tenía empatía con esa situación.<p>

_- ...y me acordé de ti. Disculpa si te asusté… estoy un poco abrumado con la situación._  
><em>- Espera… ¿mencionaste la palabra "matrimonio"?<em>  
><em>- Si concebimos un hijo, aunque sea un matrimonio de conveniencia, yo lo amaré y protegeré. Pero si nace afuera de la institución tú quedarás desprotegida de mi seguro de salud y yo tendría menos derechos.<em>  
><em>- ¿Por qué yo?<em>  
><em>- Porque si llegara casado con una desconocida mi madre desconfiaría.<em>  
><em>- ¿Y yo no soy una desconocida?<em>  
><em>- No del todo. Siempre podemos inventar que tuvimos algo en el pasado, que nos reencontramos y de pronto un final feliz.<em>  
><em>- Tienes todo planeado.<em>  
><em>- Puedo ayudarte a pagar tus deudas y a reiniciar el negocio que perdiste. Después de dos años quedarás libre. Tú haces tu vida y yo la mía. Viviríamos en la misma casa. La única condición es que tú no tengas amantes en ese tiempo y yo tampoco las tendré. Te someterías a una inseminación artificial…<em>  
><em>- Detente ahí. Es tan perturbador lo que me estás diciendo y me parece que es de un desequilibrado mental que pienses que voy a aceptar algo así. Y peor me parece que lo tengas todo tan perfectamente planeado.<em>  
><em>- No tienes nada que perder y todo para ganar.<em>  
><em>- ¡Un niño no merece venir al mundo sólo por tus propósitos egoístas!<em>  
><em>- Un niño necesita amor y yo estoy dispuesto a dárselo, al igual que protección y todo lo que necesite. Muchos niños han nacido por razones menos honestas. Yo quiero un bebé ahora. No quiero terminar siendo el abuelo de mis hijos.<em>  
><em>- Déjame entender. Quieres que nos casemos, que tengamos un hijo nada de esto por amor sino por conveniencia. Tú me necesitas y quizás crees que necesito tu ayuda. Tú me apoyarías con mis problemas financieros y yo sólo tengo que firmar un papel y cambiar temporalmente mi apellido. ¿Dónde está la letra chica?<em>  
><em>- No la hay. Al divorciarnos tu te quedas con la custodia legal del niño pero me permitirás visitas libres, cuando yo quiera.<em>  
><em>- ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida? ¿Esta es la venganza por haberte hecho ver como la persona más crédula de la escuela?<em>  
><em>- No estoy bromeando, Puckett. Sólo tienes que decirme si aceptas o no.<em>

Sam se le quedó mirando fijo intentando descubrir algún gesto, algún además que le indicara que todo lo que él le dijo era una broma de pésimo gusto. Pero su rostro serio era imperturbable.  
>Estaba muy cambiado a como ella lo recordaba… odiaba el aire de distinción del que era poseedor ahora.<br>Él no se intimidó ante su mirada pero Sam pudo percatarse de que él estaba comenzando a impacientarse.  
>Benson había llegado en un momento tan extraño de su vida. Todo estaba fuera de su control en ese mismo momento. Le avergonzaba estar sopesando la idea e inclinarse por el "si" pero él tenía razón en que no tenía nada que perder.<br>No quería sonar desesperada pero claramente necesitaba ayuda y él también.  
>Nadie saldría lastimado…<br>Él estaba hablando en serio.  
>Lo supo en cuanto vio sus ojos que la escrutaban en ese mismo instante.<p>

_- Entonces, Samantha Puckett… ¿Aceptas este matrimonio de conveniencia?_  
><em>- Acepto. Pero desde ahora soy Samantha Benson. Un gusto.<em>  
><em>- El gusto es todo mío, señora Benson.<em>

Sellaron su acuerdo con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa mutua y luego él se marchó.  
>En cuanto él se fue Sam se tiró al sofá con fuerza, aún choqueada por lo que acababa de pasar y en su mente sólo rondaba la frase "¿En qué diablos me he metido?"<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras él aún dormía, después de la agitada noche, Sam lo observaba y lucia tan pacifico… su respiración era tranquilizante casi como un compás.<p>

Había sido increíble, pero estaba segura que ahora todo se había arruinado.  
>Habían transgredido una de las reglas y no sabía bien que sentir al respecto.<p>

Cuando notó que él comenzó a despertar ella fingió estar dormida, sin entender por qué. No obstante cuando sintió sus labios en la frente y a su propio corazón alterarse ante esa simple muestra de aprecio, comprendió que estaba en lo cierto, las cosas se habían tergiversado y no sabía que tan malo podía ser eso y mucho menos que tan preparada estaba para que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>  
>Espero que estén bien.<br>Este UA es algo extraño, lo sé. Ojalá les agrade.  
>El reto de este fic es relatarlo en narrador omnisciente... decidí que no me la ganaría.<br>Su opinión es importante si piden mi retiro no me quedará más que hacer caso jajaja  
>Bueno, eso... cualquier duda o consulta... ya saben<br>**Gracias...**


	2. Capítulo II: El pasado

**Matrimonio por conveniencia II**

_Trece años atrás…_

Samantha Puckett era sin duda una chica peculiar.  
>Tenía una enorme facilidad para meterse en problemas, pero también una gran capacidad para salir impune de ellos.<br>Esa mañana en particular le había jugado una broma a su profesora más odiada, la señorita Briggs. Algo que tuvo que ver con pintura y plumas... no pudo resistirse a quedarse a ver su obra de arte. No obstante algo cayó cuando se escabullía y la profesora se percató de que no estaba sola. Ella supo que tenía que huir, tenía que escapar, si la encontraban ahí, después de todas las advertencias que le habían hecho, ni siquiera la simpatía que sentía por ella el director Franklin la ayudaría.  
>Se escapó apenas, pero aún oía los tacones de la profesora… estaba tras ella.<br>Miró a todos lados y había dos puertas. Intentó abrirlas y estaban cerradas. No contaba con el tiempo suficiente para forzar las cerraduras…  
>Oía los pasos de Briggs, mezclados con un sonido extraño, que le atribuyó a la pintura, acercándose.<br>De pronto recordó que más allá estaba la sala de los ñoños del club AV… usualmente preferiría quemarse las pestañas antes que entrar ahí por voluntad propia, pero era eso o tener problemas graves…  
>Gateó tan rápido que se lastimó las rodillas, era lo de menos por el momento, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse. Con el estómago apretado rogó que estuviera abierta y respiró aliviada, cuando al girar el pomo la puerta, esta se abrió. Si tenía suerte no habría nadie ahí. Las personas que asistían a ese lugar no eran precisamente sus amigos y si se podían vengar por todo lo que ella les había hecho en el pasado, estaba segura que la pondrían en la hoguera.<br>Tan rápido como entró se levantó, miró buscando un lugar dónde esconderse y no veía nada a simple vista y tenía que encontrar algo pronto.  
>Repentinamente al voltear, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un chico que le parecía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde, aún así no podía dedicar tiempo a pensar de dónde lo conocía porque de pronto, a través del vidrio, notó la sombra de la profesora afuera del salón.<br>Su corazón palpitó agitado y algo en su cara tiene que haberle indicado al niño que escapaba porque él le indicó un estante que ella no había notado. Sin preguntar nada sólo murmuró un "por favor, no digas que estoy aquí" y el chico cerró la puerta del estante, justo cuando la profesora entró.  
>Sam pensó en que debió amenazarlo para que no hablara, pero no tuvo tiempo… y no confiaba en los ñoños. Con un poco de presión o una amenaza a sus limpios expedientes, vendían a su madre al diablo de ser necesario. Esperaba con el alma en un hilo que el chico no la delatara y no le quedó otra más que confiar y escuchar la conversación.<p>

_-¿Señorita Briggs? ¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó el chico._

Sam pudo notar en su tono de voz como le costó al muchacho ahogar su risa y simular preocupación.

_-¿Has visto a alguien por aquí, Benson? Me pareció ver a alguien entrar._

Sam sabía que era ese el momento definitivo. Si el ñoño enano la delataba estaba perdida…

_-¿A alguien del club? No, estoy solo. De hecho venía a dejar este cable axial, hacían falta unos metros y yo tenía en mi casa así que me ofrecí a donarlo… pero ya me iba…  
>- Ah… no importa. Iré a limpiarme. Ninguna palabra de esto, Benson.<em>

Sam oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de los tacones de Briggs alejarse. La puerta sólo se abría por fuera así que estaba esperando a que el chico le abriera. Esperaba que no se tardara mucho, las rodillas le escocían…  
>No tuvo que esperar mucho más porque el muchacho le abrió.<p>

_-Ya se fue… puedes salir. –dijo el niño tranquilamente._

Ella sabía que debía darle las gracias. La había salvado de una grande, pero a ella siempre le han costados tres cosas esenciales: pedir disculpas, dar las gracias y decir por favor.

_-¿Dónde te he visto, niño?_ –preguntó, al mirar su cara que de verdad se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba._  
>- Somos compañeros de salón.<em> –respondió él tranquilamente, parecía que no le sorprendía que ella no lo conociera._  
>-Ah<em>…-respondió lacónicamente Sam.  
>-<em>Supongo que de eso escapabas… tengo que admitir que hiciste bien en huir. Parecía furiosa<em> –dijo el chico._  
>-¿Sólo lucía enojada? ¿Nada más?<em> –preguntó interesada Sam_  
>-Además de ridícula, si quieres saber<em> –comentó riendo y dándole una sonrisa cómplice…_  
>-Gracias por… no delatarme<em>._  
>-No es nada. Briggs se merece todo lo malo que le pueda pasar<em> –acotó él.  
>-¿<em>Cuál es tu nombre?<br>-Freddie Benson.  
>-Yo soy…<br>-Sam Puckett, lo sé_… _¡Puckett, tienes sangre en el pantalón!_ –exclamó Freddie, preocupado._  
>-Ah, cuando me escapé tuve que gatear y me lastimé… no es gran cosa.<em> –lo dijo de verdad despreocupadamente, no era la primera vez que le pasaba._  
>-Espérame aquí, no tardo.<em>

Sam no alcanzó a decir nada más porque Freddie fue corriendo hacia a algún lugar.  
>Mientras ella esperaba al chico, se arremangó los pantalones y observó que tenía ambas rodillas lastimadas. Realmente no le importaba.<p>

_-Llegué_ – anunció Freddie._  
>-¿Por qué tenía que esperar?<br>-Mi mamá me obliga a tener un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi mochila, yo le digo que siempre lo llevo conmigo, pero en realidad lo dejo en mi casillero…_

Ella no creía que necesitara curar sus heridas, pero él no pareció notar su poco interés en sus yagas y se las curó de igual manera. Él fue muy cuidadoso al desinfectarlas y Sam se fijó en que Freddie no le temía como los otros ñoños. Prolijamente le removió los resquicios de sangre y una vez que observó que no quedaba nada, le puso unas banditas. Eran banditas con tema de animales, se hubiese burlado, pero simplemente sonrió.  
>Pocas personas se tomaban molestias por ella o siquiera pensaban que las valía, así que por segunda vez ella consideró que debía dar las gracias.<p>

Desde ese día que la había ayudado a ocultarse de Briggs, comenzaron una extraña amistad. No hablaban en clases, no tenían amigos en común, no había nada que delatara que se conocieran… sin embargo se encontraban a diario en la azotea de la escuela, un lugar neutral y nadie nunca iba allí, estaba prohibido.

Ese día en especial Sam estaba exaltada. Briggs desde el incidente de la pintura y las plumas se puso peor. Ella sabía que había sido Sam pero no tenía como comprobarlo, así que se encargaba clase tras clase de fastidiarla.

Freddie llegó finalmente a la azotea. Pero mucho después de la hora usual.  
>A ella le fastidió ese hecho y ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo... pero era raro porque él nunca llegaba atrasado.<br>Él la imitó acostándose en el suelo, dejando su cabeza al lado de la de ella para el lado contrario, ambos miraban el cielo.

_-Ya casi es hora de irnos, van a cerrar la escuela._ – comentó Sam, al notar que él no diría nada_  
>-Lamento haberme demorado.<em> –se disculpó el chico_  
>-Está bien…<em> -ella aceptó las disculpas_  
>-Hoy Briggs se ensañó contigo…<br>-Ella sabe la verdad, pero no tiene pruebas. El que me salga con la mía la exaspera._

Sam resolvió mirar a Freddie por primera vez desde que llegó, justo cuando él lo hizo a su vez, se miraron fijo hasta que Sam notó que él tenía la boca lastimada. Ella trató de no alterarse, pero sabía que eso no había sido un accidente. Sobretodo cuando se levantó y lo miró detenidamente y vio que su ropa estaba maltratada.

_-¿Quién fue?-_le preguntó Sam, mirándolo desde arriba._  
>-¿Qué importa?-<em>dijo él, tratando de evitar una respuesta._  
>-¿Por eso llegaste tarde?-<em>increpó ella._  
>-Si<em>-admitió Freddie, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado._  
>-¿Por qué no me dices quién fue?<em> –insistió._  
>-Eso no importa, no me pasó nada.<em> –él seguía restándole importancia._  
>-Fue ese Duke otra vez ¿No?<em>

Freddie asintió.

Ella odiaba que los bravucones malograran a Freddie.  
>Decidió que haría algo al respecto.<p>

_-Es hora de irnos._

Sam ayudó a Freddie a levantarse y se enojó cuando notó que a él le dolió pararse y trató de disimular una mueca de dolor. Y se enfadó aún más cuando oyó un casi inaudible gemido proveniente de él.

Ella decidió que ya era suficiente. Eso no se iba a quedar así.  
>Al otro día cuando divisó a Duke sintió como la ira se apropiaba de ella. Él era enorme en comparación a Freddie.<br>Esperó todo el día la oportunidad de enseñarle una lección hasta que por fin se le dio la oportunidad en bandeja.  
>Estaba solo en el vestidor de hombres y decididamente ella entró.<br>Él se estaba bañando y ella robó su toalla y su ropa y decidió que quemaría todo más tarde. Se encargó además de vigilar que no hubiese nada con lo que él pudiera cubrirse y silenciosamente se marchó.  
>En clases escribió una elocuente nota: <em>"Si vuelves a meterte con chicos más pequeños que tu, peores cosas te pasaran. Discúlpate con Benson y devuélvele todo el dinero que le quitaste. Además si me entero que lo volviste a hacer le diré a todos que tu pene no es más grande que un maní y que por eso esperas a que todos se vayan de los vestidores para bañarte. Tengo fotos para probarlo"<em>  
>Sam en realidad no tenía fotos, pero eso él no lo sabía. Ni ella tampoco… Pero si sabía cuan inseguro podían ser los hombres respecto al tamaño de sus aparatos reproductores.<br>Dejó la nota en su casillero y esperó...

Dos días después Freddie le comentó que Duke le devolvió su dinero y que le había pedido disculpas.  
>Al contarle eso a ella, Sam notó que él la miraba tratando de averiguar si ella tuvo algo que ver o no, pero ella no le dejó saber la verdad.<p>

Además de la señorita Briggs, otra victima de las bromas de Sam era el señor Howard. Pero él era más controlable porque un día ella los encontró besándose en la sala de maestros, y él era un hombre casado asi que él evitaba meterse en sus asuntos. Y sólo aguantaba sus bromas estoicamente.

Sam estaba condicional y en periodo de prueba. Si se comprobaba que ella había sido la que había cambiado el menú de almuerzos de la semana estaba perdida… y la investigación estaba yendo por buen camino… había sido llamada a la oficina del director.  
>A pesar de todo, ella se sentía tranquila. Había comido costillas ese día.<br>De pronto, y sin aviso apareció Freddie corriendo alterado, antes de que ella siquiera pudiera mentir sobre su inocencia y se echó la culpa.  
>A Sam no le agradó que él se auto inculpara por algo que él no había hecho pero recordó que ella le había mencionado que si la encontraban culpable en alguna maldad ella se tendría que cambiar de escuela.<p>

Ella no se explicaba cómo él supo que había sido la causante, ni los verdaderos motivos que tuvo para hacer algo así. Pero se sintió agradecida. Sam no quería irse de esa escuela, a pesar de todo le agradaba.  
>El castigo de Freddie fue mínimo. Después de todo él estaba respaldado por una intachable conducta anterior y fue tomado sólo como una humorada.<p>

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y por lo tanto ambos perdieron el contacto hasta el primer día de clases del año posterior.

Sam quedó impresionada al notar que él ahora era más alto que ella y que había perdido un poco las facciones redondas de la niñez para adoptar ahora unas mas definidamente masculinas.  
>Cuando se encontraron en la azotea, y le habló, sintió que su corazón latió un poco más fuerte al escuchar su voz más gruesa.<p>

Seguían encontrándose en la azotea, pero a diferencia del año anterior, ahora se sentía diferente alrededor de él. No es que se sintiera nerviosa era sólo que ya no lo veía como el niñito que conoció con anterioridad que había que proteger de los abusadores.

Ella comenzó a tener inquietudes propias de su edad. No porque fuera diferente en muchos aspectos a las demás niñas de su edad significaba que no le interesaran algunas cosas que a ellas también.  
>Ella nunca había besado a nadie. Y probablemente aquello no le perturbaría si todas las chicas no anduvieran exaltadas y como revolucionadas por la nueva película estrenada en el cine llamada "El primer beso".<br>Para empezar ella consideraba que el nombre no podía ser más cursi y turbador.  
>Parecía que por donde fuera no se hablaba más que de la película.<p>

Fredward llego unos minutos después que ella a la azotea.  
>Le comentaba sobre un nuevo proyecto que según él le estaba quedando grande. Ella podía sentir que él estaba complicado con el asunto porque no paraba de hablar al respecto. Ella observaba como se movían sus labios y no pudo contener más el deseo irrefrenable que se había apoderado de ella desde que comenzó el asunto de la estúpida película, de besar. Y saber que se sentía.<br>Freddie al principio no le respondió el beso pero a medida que pasaron los primeros segundos fue el mismo quien la atrajo más hacia si mismo abrazándola y no dejándola alejarse.  
>Una vez que el beso terminó ella intentó zafarse del abrazo de Freddie pero parecía como si no la quisiera dejar ir y ella se vio sorprendida cuando él la volvió a besar. Y esa vez el beso no fue tan tierno como lo había sido el primero.<br>Al principio cuando sintió su lengua en sus labios no le agradó y fue extraño… pero luego, pasada la primera impresión, había algo en eso que era cautivador… y de algún modo y comenzó a agradarle y le respondió de igual manera permitiéndole el acceso a su boca y su propia lengua comenzó a explorar lugares antes inexplorados.

Derepente Sam abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que estaba pasando y sin aviso alguno lo empujó.  
>A ella no le gustó la mirada que él le dio desde el suelo y ella no se quedó lo suficiente para volver a ver su rostro dolido.<p>

Una vez transcurrido el fin de semana Sam pretendía hacer como que nada había ocurrido. Pero al llegar se encontró con el escenario real.  
>Ese impulso, la curiosidad por saber que se sentía besar… había destruido su amistad con él.<br>Por semanas lo esperó en la azotea y él no apareció.  
>Nunca más.<br>Se había arruinado todo y no volvió a ser lo mismo.  
>Sam se obligó a si misma a olvidar su amistad con él.<p>

No le fue difícil después de todo sus asuntos la mantenían ocupada todo el tiempo aunque más de alguna vez se encontró a si misma mirando hacia dónde él estaba o cuando subía secretamente esperaba a que él llegara a su lado. No obstante ella era una persona desprendida pero aún así el sentimiento de saber que fue ella quien arruinó todo por una curiosidad que pudo haber saciado con cualquier otro chico no la dejaba tranquila.

Ese año conoció a Carly, que llegó a Seattle a mitad de semestre porque su padre era militar y lo habían trasladado.  
>No era difícil ser amiga de esa chica. Aunque eran muy diferentes.<br>Aunque su llegada cambió la distante relación entre ella y Freddie. Antes de ella simplemente se ignoraban, como antes. Pero él comenzó a interesarte en Carly, y eso a Sam le molestó.  
>Desde ese momento cada vez que podía dejarlo en ridículo, lo hacía. Se puso peor cuando él comenzó a declarar amor incondicional a la chica de cabello castaño.<p>

Comenzó a creer que lo hacía por molestarla. Pero luego se dio cuenta, cuando sus miradas se encontraban a veces, que en su mirada no había nada que le indicara que él recordara la amistad que ambos habían compartido.

Carly resultó ser una buena influencia para ella.  
>Sus notas si bien no eran las mejores le permitían avanzar con los cursos sin atrasarse ni tomar horas extras. Lo que resultó ser, después de todo, algo positivo.<br>Sus comúnmente llamadas fechorías eran cada vez menos frecuentes y más de alguna vez Carly se echó la culpa cuando estuvieron por capturarla. Aunque después ella se lo hacía pagar con alguna salida niñita muy pasada a estrógeno.

Poco a poco con el paso del tiempo la presencia de Freddie le parecía menos imponente… y aunque a veces lo seguía molestando ya ni siquiera reparaba mucho en él, además tenían pocas asignaturas juntos y eso ayudó a bastante.  
>El tiempo pasó y finalmente se encontraban en el último año.<p>

El baile de término de año se aproximaba y antes de siquiera empezar a pensar con quien quería ir al que se suponía era el evento que recordaría por el resto de su vida, Griffin, un chico con el que todas querrían ir, la invitó. A ella ni siquiera le gustaba mucho aunque si lo encontraba atractivo y su apariencia ruda le parecía sexy, le dijo que si.

El evento, más bien los detalles previos para asistir a el, a Sam la volvieron loca. Carly exigía demasiado en ese ámbito aunque una vez que se vio a si misma le costó reconocerse… y se sorprendió al ver que le gustaba lo que veía.

Griffin se las arregló para llevar lo que el dijo era vodka y sin poderlo creer Carly fue la primera en aceptar probarlo. De hecho no era la primera vez que Carly la sorprendía con alguna conducta que no parecía propia de ella.  
>Las cosas comenzaron a tergiversarse después de que la botella iba en poco menos de la mitad.<br>Sam comenzó a sentirse mareada y decidió ir al baño.

No supo cuanto se tardo a ciencia cierta, lo único que supo fue que al volver la que se suponía era su cita estaba con su amiga, en la pista, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Y no pudo importarle menos. Más allá vio al chico que era la cita de Carly debajo de la mesa del ponche ponche, podría haber estado durmiendo o quizás no. Jamás lo sabría.

Aunque no estaba nada molesta con su amiga Sam sintió que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y aunque se sentía muy mareada se sentía que si andaba con cuidado llegaría a su casa sin problemas.  
>Al salir del gimnasio se sintió bastante mejor al sentir el aire fresco en su cara.<p>

Sus pies le dolían… después de todo ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos de taco alto y se sentó en una banquita para quitárselos.

_-¿Qué haces acá afuera? ¿Ya te vas?_

Sam escuchó que alguien le habló mientras estaba distraída quitándose los tacones.

Miró a todos lados buscando quién había sido pero por fin cuando fijó su vista en el dueño de esa voz pestañó dos veces antes de aceptar que lo que veía no era una visión producto del alcohol que había bebido.

_-Benson…_ -Sam pronunció su apellido no muy convencida de cómo debía llamarlo._  
>-Puckett... ¿Quién te vio y quien te ve?-<em>dijo él con un tono que a ella le pareció de incredulidad._  
>-¿Por qué no estás vestido para la ocasión? ¿No viniste al baile?-<em>preguntó ella de verdad curiosa al ver que él no estaba vestido como todos los demás chicos._  
>-No-<em> contestó él y a ella le pareció que no iba a responder más y decidió no presionar._  
>-Entonces… ¿por qué estás acá?<br>-Andaba por los alrededores y me llegó un mensaje diciéndome que debería venir a dar una vuelta por acá…  
>-Ah…<em>

La conversación entre ellos no fluía pero ninguno hacía el ademán de querer largarse del lugar.  
>Sam miró a Freddie analizando como había pasado el tiempo en él.<br>Ahora él era alto y su espalda era ancha, su voz era profunda y sus brazos estaban evidentemente trabajados.  
>Si no fuera un ñoño… sería un buen prospecto.<br>Ella se preguntó si no era el alcohol el que la hacía pensar eso y para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, Sam se acomodó en la banquita y echó su cabeza hacía atrás y sin tener que mirar para saber lo que pasaba, ella sintió que él se sentó a su lado y la imitó.

_-¿Por qué estás acá, Puckett?-_preguntó Freddie y Sam sabía que él le estaba preguntando la verdadera razón._  
>-Mi cita y mi mejor amiga están algo así como muy ocupados en este momento<em>-Sam respondió con honestidad. Con Freddie siempre le fue fácil decir la verdad._  
>-¿Estás enojada?<br>-No…  
>-¿Y por qué te ibas entonces?<br>-Porque imaginé que sería un evento que cambiaría todo… todos hablan de este baile, los adultos que ya pasaron por esto, los que aún no han vivido este momento sueñan con el y una vez que estuve en el tan sobrevalorado baile… considero que pude haber pasado la vida sin saber como se sentía. Y no saberlo no cambiaría nada… quizás era mejor la ilusión… se supone que pasarían tantas cosas, quizás hasta perdía mi virginidad… pero aquí estoy, sin zapatos y sin cita.  
>-¿Estas decepcionada?-<em>Freddie preguntó un poco ansioso._  
>-Esperaba más… me pregunto si este es en realidad el fin de una etapa o el comienzo de otra. Si es así… mi vida no se será muy llevadera.<br>-Creo que estás exagerando…  
>-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no viniste?<br>-Porque la chica con la que me hubiese gustado venir ya tenía cita-_respondió con una voz que a Sam le pareció como un lamento mal disimulado._  
>-Ah, te tardaste mucho. Debiste imaginar que Carly tendría cita antes de siquiera tener tiempo para pestañar. Y de todas formas… ella no hubiese venido contigo.<br>-Si…  
>-¿Te atreverías a hacer algo que imagino no has hecho nunca?<br>-¿De qué hablas?  
>-Antes de irme, le saqué esto a Griffin… no puedo decir que fue un mérito porque fue demasiado fácil<em>…

Sam le mostraba lo que quedaba, ofreciéndole a Freddie tomar de la botella.  
>Él pareció reacio a aceptar pero finalmente accedió.<br>Se armó de valor y la expresión de Freddie al tomar el contenido de la botella no tenía precio. Pronto comenzó a toser y a escupir lo que había tomado.

_-Esto es horrible…_  
><em>-Lo sé.<em>  
><em>-¿Y por qué tomaste entonces?<em>  
><em>-Alguna vez debía hacerlo… ¿quieres ir a la azotea?<em>-Sam preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara y mirándolo fijo.

Sam aún no estando en la plenitud de sus sentidos notó su incomodidad.

_-Está cerrado._

_-No para mí-_Respondió con una seguridad muy propia de ella.

Volver a estar en la azotea, en compañía de Freddie, le trajo a Sam los recuerdos que tenía guardados en una parte muy oculta de su mente y de pronto se sintió nostálgica. Ella tenía que admitir, aunque fuera para si misma… que lo había extrañado. Nunca volvió a tener un amigo como él.

_-¿Recuerdas que solíamos venir aquí a diario? A pasar el rato y no hacer nada.  
>-Si… lo recuerdo.<br>-¿Por qué nunca volviste?  
>-Creo que no tiene sentido hablar de eso.<br>-Tienes razón-Sam quería saber más del asunto pero decidió no presionar._

El silencio de nuevo se hacía parte del escenario. Pero Sam no se sentía incomoda. Ella decidió acostarse en el suelo y mirar el cielo, como solían hacerlo ambos.  
>Y él se acostó en la misma posición de antes.<br>Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado…

_-Entonces Sam… ¿Qué tienes planeado?  
>-Nada por ahora… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo ¿Y tú?<br>-Ir a la universidad, conocer una buena chica, casarme, tener hijos, mi propia casa…  
>-No se ve como un plan muy original…<br>-Pero es algo…  
>-Tienes razón. Tengo una idea para hacer de nuestro futuro algo mejor. Si en diez años más ninguno de los dos ha conseguido lo que espera para si mismo, si ninguno está casado o tiene un plan de vida estable… ¿tengamos un hijo? En mi sano juicio nunca lo admitiría pero quiero ser madre y sería un horror no llegar a tener descendencia sólo porque no fui capaz de encontrar un buen… prospecto.<br>-¡Eso es absurdo!  
>-Si ¿cierto? <em>

Sam se reía. Ese comentario sólo pudo haber venido porque se encontraba un poco ebria. Pero si, era absurdo.

_-Olvídalo sólo fue un comentario estúpido. ¿Tienes auto, Benson? Quiero ir a casa. Debí hacerle caso a mi mamá cuando me dijo que no confiara en los hombres y que llevara dinero en caso de una emergencia. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, ¿no?  
>-Es una buena advertencia. Y si. Yo te puedo llevar.<em>

Ella comenzó a adormecerse con el vaivén del auto hasta que sintió un aroma muy agradable y de pronto ya no tuvo más frío. Freddie se había quitado la chaqueta y la había abrigado con ella y entonces ella supo con exactitud que era eso era lo que extrañaba, pensó Sam luchando contra quedarse dormida.  
>Los pequeños detalles para con ella. Sólo él había tenido gestos delicados con ella… y su perfume era grandioso…<p>

* * *

><p>Sam trató de encontrar algo extraño en los papeles que él le hizo firmar.<br>Pero no encontró nada ni medianamente sospechoso.  
>Quería retractarse... No quería casarse así. No quería que su hijo naciera de esa forma, no quería someterse a estudios clínicos como una ratita de laboratorio.<br>Pero ya había dado su palabra.  
>Ella miró a Benson y por un segundo se sintió desafiada.<br>Él la estaba desafiando con la mirada… y ella era una persona a la que le gustaban los retos.  
>Ante su mirada escrutadora ella firmó los papeles y ahora era oficial.<br>Era oficialmente la esposa de Fredward Benson…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<em>**  
><strong><em>¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!<em>**

**_Es complejo escribir universos alternos y aún más que estos resulten interesantes para los demás._**  
><strong><em>Este capítulo trata más bien de cómo se conocieron y era absolutamente necesario. A partir del próximo se comenzará a desarrollar la historia de su convivencia y de cómo llegaron a lo que dejé entrever en el primer capítulo (que es más bien un prólogo)<em>**  
><strong><em>Espero que estén bien y está demás decir que sus reviews son la motivación para escribir y estoy muy interesada en saber qué es lo que piensan.<em>**


	3. Capítulo III: La convivencia

**Matrimonio por conveniencia III**

* * *

><p>Sam observaba ahora su nuevo nombre.<br>Samantha Joy Benson.

No supo cuanto dinero tenía Fredward hasta que se hizo una idea cuando la guió a su carro y vio que era uno de los caros. Ella no sabía mucho de marcas o de sus valores pero era de aquellos que con sólo verlos por ahí cada quien sacaba sus propias conclusiones… Pero se había quedado corta al notar que él, con sólo colocar un pulgar en un panel, a los pocos segundos después se abrió el portón y vio lo que era algo así como una mansión.

_-¿Vives aquí?_

_-Ahora tú también vives aquí. Es tu casa._

_-Esta no es mi casa. Ni lo será._

_-Por dos años al menos. Y seguramente nos veremos toda la vida._

Ella no tenía deseos de seguir discutiendo.  
>Él la guió a la que sería su habitación y quedó estupefacta al verla.<br>¡Su habitación era más grande que su departamento anterior!  
>Sam no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que Freddie hacia por la vida pero estaba claro que esta lo trataba bien…<br>¿Por qué si el tenía tanto dinero se empeñó en convencerla a ella? Cualquier mujer que buscara la vida fácil, con mejores condiciones físicas, sociales y sin duda con más educación que ella se vería impresionada y estaría ansiosa de estar en su lugar y ella lo único que quería era escapar de ahí… y de él. Era en lo que no paraba de pensar en cuanto se vio sola en esa habitación de ridículas e innecesarias dimensiones.

Sam despertó tarde en la mañana siguiente y se sentía hambrienta.  
>En un pijama nada sexy, decidió que recorrería la casa hasta encontrar la cocina.<br>No tardó tanto en encontrarla como creyó. De algún modo imaginó dónde podría estar. Estaba segura que tenía mucho que ver con su instinto de sobrevivencia.  
>Al abrir el refrigerador no pudo más que sorprenderse.<br>Había un montón de cosas que a ella le gustaban de sobremanera._  
>Como si ella misma se hubiese encargado de las compras…<em>

Para ser una casa de ese tamaño imaginó que mucha gente trabajaría ahí. Pero no encontró a nadie aunque con el pasar de los días siempre estaba su desayuno esperándola. Era extraño pero nunca se preguntó de dónde venía, simplemente ella se dedicaba a disfrutarlo.

Las semanas pasaron y Freddie llegaba puntualmente a la hora de almuerzo. Al principio él traía comida o se ponían de acuerdo para ordenar algo hasta que Sam, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, comenzó a cocinar.  
>Él apreciaba cada uno de sus platos y sin escatimar en halagos se lo hacía saber. Y a ella le gustaba cocinar para alguien que no fuera ella… de hecho a veces Sam consideraba que él exageraba y se llegaba a sentir algo incomoda.<br>Ella pensaba en su interior que seguramente él debía ser así, un adulador con las mujeres, en general.

Ese día en especial ella se dio cuenta de que desde que se había casado y había llegado a esa "casa" no había salido de ahí.  
>Después de bañarse y vestirse se encontró con que no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió que no quería estar ahí.<br>Le gustaba demasiado estar sola, pero una cosa era estar sola y otra muy diferente era la soledad.  
>Tenía algo de dinero así que decidió que saldría e iría a algún lugar. Necesitaba salir.<br>Llamó a un taxi y poco tiempo después se encontraba en el centro comercial.  
>No supo cuando tiempo se demoró, sólo se distrajo y el tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta, cosa que a ella se le estaba haciendo habitual, y cuando vio la hora ya era tarde y no había llegado a almorzar…<p>

Al llegar notó que Freddie parecía estar esperándola.  
>Y la mirada que le dirigió al verla llegar no hizo otra cosa que hacerla sentir mal, como si hubiese cometido un error, o lo hubiese ofendido.<p>

_-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Te estuve esperando para almorzar juntos…_

_-Perdona, pero ese no es tu problema. Eso no forma parte del acuerdo que firmamos._

_-Tienes razón. Perdona. Estaba preocupado de que te hubieses ocurrido algo… o que te hubieses arrepentido tan pronto y te hubieses marchado… Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a trabajar._

Sam sintió que no había sido necesario responderle de esa forma, pero no podía evitar el pensamiento de que se estaba inmiscuyendo en su vida. Y ella no quería darle esa cabida.

Sam al despertar al día siguiente no se encontró con él en todo el día, ni tampoco el siguiente. Ni el siguiente a ese. Y su desayuno, que sagradamente la esperaba cada mañana, junto con Fredward también desapareció. De hecho pasaron varios días y ella comenzó a inquietarse y a preocuparse preguntándose a si misma si quizás algo le había pasado y ella no tenía idea… y no sabía siquiera cómo podría obtener información sin que sonara extraño que ella, su esposa, no supiera de su "marido"… iba pensando al respecto cuando lo vio de reojo al pasar por fuera de su oficina. Finalmente después de casi ocho días de desaparición, se sintió en vez de inquieta y preocupada, molesta.  
>Se moría de ganas de preguntarle qué había sido de él en todo ese tiempo, en qué había estado y por qué no le había avisado, pero ella se dio cuenta antes de sacar a relucir su curiosidad, en que se estaba metiendo en lo que no debía. Pero no deber no es lo mismo que no querer y ella tenía que reconocer que se moría de ganas de saber en lo que él había estado.<br>Él la descubrió mirándolo y la saludó con la mano y una sonrisa como si se hubiesen visto recientemente en la mañana. Y eso no hizo más que indignarla. Pero Sam sabía dominar sus emociones y si no bien dominarlas… encubrirlas.  
>Fredward la invitó a entrar haciendo un gesto con la mano y ella le hizo caso.<br>Él le indicó que se sentara y de pronto se puso a buscar entre sus cajones y al no encontrar lo que parecía estar buscando, se levantó y ella lo siguió con la mirada. Al hacerlo pudo apreciar que ese traje debía estar hecho a la medida porque le quedaba demasiado bien… y con el movimiento llegó directo a su nariz un olor a madera y a perfume caro de hombre que la hizo estremecer…  
>Al darse cuenta de que sus sentidos estaban siendo encandilados por factores externos e incontrolables ella trató de concentrarse pensando en otra cosa, lo que resultó porque sin darse cuenta en frente de sus ojos se encontraba un sobre grande café.<p>

_-Lo prometido es deuda, Samantha Puckett._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-Yo te prometí que te ayudaría y ya está todo arreglado. Tu nombre no figura más en las listas de personas endeudas. Puedes empezar tu negocio de nuevo._

Ella no podía creerlo, pero era todo cierto...  
>Al leer esos papeles comprendió en tan sólo un momento meses de preocupaciones y noches en vela pensando en como iba cubrir sus deudas… ya no volverían…<br>Sabía que todo era parte del trato y no veía el por qué él no cumpliría su palabra pero al ver que ya todo era un hecho hizo que un gran peso cayera de sus hombros y no sabía como reaccionar. Se sentía agradecida como pocas veces en su vida y no sabía como retribuirle.  
>Estaba lejos de ser una persona emocional pero no pudo evitar agarrarlo de la camisa y darle un beso en los labios que duró unos segundos hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo e incomoda se retiró.<br>Sam notó como él se acomodaba la camisa e hizo como si lo que aconteció no hubiese ocurrido.  
>Ella en ese momento tomó la decisión de pagarle todo. Ella consideraba lo que él había hecho como un préstamo. Que le devolvería en cómodas cuotas mensuales cuando volviera a tener solidez financiera…<p>

_-Gracias, Freddie…_

_-Vaya, no te oía llamarme así desde hace años…_

_-Te lo devolveré todo… en cuanto pueda…_

_-No. Eso no es parte del trato._

_-No me importa lo que digas te devolveré cada centavo. ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo ocupado con esto?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-En que te fuiste por varios días y no me dijiste nada…_

Ella lo observó sonreír y se sonrojó al recordar que impulsivamente se había atrevido a besarlo. No había sido un beso como tal, pero aún así…

_-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?_

Era la primera vez que él sugería que hicieran algo juntos. En público.  
>Sam estaba muy tentada a decirle que no y estuvo a muy poco de declinar la invitación pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca él se fue diciéndole muy petulantemente que la esperaba en media hora.<br>Después de vestirse y arreglarse en el poco tiempo que él le dio ella bajó muy segura de si misma y sin reprimir la sonrisa que surgió al ver la expresión en el rostro de él.  
>Desde que él le abrió la puerta para que saliera, hasta que volvió a repetir el mismo gesto cuando ella entró al auto se sentía de alguna forma disminuida y se pregunto si tal vez todo era parte de alguna clase de desafío.<p>

Él condujo hasta esa área particular de la ciudad llena de lugares con mucho protocolo y gente elegante en ellos. Y Sam odiaba ese tipo de restaurantes.  
>Pero no se lo diría. Y tampoco le diría que odió a la camarera en cuanto ambas se miraron a los ojos.<br>Alguien debería decirle a ella que de esa forma no se debían mirar a los clientes.  
>Desde el momento en que vio llegar a Freddie, Sam notó como la chica se empeñó en llamar su atención. Y no le importaba pero ¿y si ellos si hubiesen tenido algo? ¿La mesera seguiría pasando de ella como si estuviera pintada en la escena? ¿Acaso la chica consideraba que ella no era suficiente compañía para alguien como él?<br>Y Freddie era tan amable con la camarera que seguramente ella pensaba que sus flirteos estaban dando resultado. Y eso le molestó. Se sintió muy pasada a llevar y él parecía no notarlo.  
>Cuando finalmente la cena se terminó y él le dejó una sustanciosa propina fue que Sam no toleró más la situación.<br>En cuanto se subieron al auto y él hizo gala de sus delicadezas ella no pudo evitar hablar.

_-¿Por qué yo?_

_-¿Por qué tu qué?_

_-¿Por qué tuviste que pedírmelo a mi? De entre todas las mujeres… _

_-No sé a qué te refieres…_

_-A esto, a nuestro acuerdo, a este matrimonio arreglado…_

_-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?_

_-Nunca estuve demasiado convencida._

_-Tienes que haber estado desesperada para haber aceptado mi ayuda, ¿verdad? Quería creer que no… pero noté tu desagrado mientras estábamos comiendo… ¿No podrás dos años? ¿Es lo que me quieres decir?_

_-Estas poniendo palabras en mi boca. No era lo que iba a decir. En nuestro acuerdo yo no puedo salir con nadie en dos años… y lo mismo se aplica para ti… para no levantar sospechas… pero dos años es bastante tiempo… y chicas lindas te coquetearan como esa mesera…_

_-¿Quién?_

_-La chica que nos atendió…_

_-No la vi_

_-¿Es en serio? ¿Y entonces por qué fuiste tan generoso con la propina?_

_-¿Te fijaste en eso? Uno nunca sabe las vueltas de la vida. Un día estás arriba y otro puedes estar abajo. Además por unos dólares más o unos dólares menos… yo no los necesitaba y quizás ella si._

Sam miró a sus ojos y le creyó.  
>Él no había estado flirteando. Él era en verdad una persona considerada…<br>Las salidas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes y ella secretamente esperaba a que él la invitara cada vez.  
>Era tan extraño que alguien fuera delicado y amable con ella… Sam estaba convencida de que había algo en ella que hacía que los demás creyeran que con ella no era necesario tomarse esas molestias.<br>Pero cuando se encontraban con algún conocido de él y él la presentaba sin titubear un segundo como su esposa, cada vez que ocurría no dejaba de recorrer en ella una sensación que podía reconocer como de satisfacción...

Se encontraba cocinando cuando extrañamente sonó su móvil.  
>Era extraño que sonara porque el único que solía llamarla era Freddie y él la acababa de llamar…<br>Oyó la otra voz del teléfono y a medida que el mensaje era transmitido y a su vez decodificado, sus rodillas se sintieron más débiles y necesitó sentarse.  
>Su madre había muerto, a diferencia de lo que ella siempre pensó, por causas naturales.<br>Una vez que la llamada terminó ella se quedó sumida en su mente, recordando… pensando en cuantas cosas pudieron ser diferentes pero que sin embargo no lo fueron y lo peor de todo… es que ya no lo serían. Al poco tiempo después Freddie llegó y ella se vio obligada a contarle lo acontecido y él aunque se molestó porque no lo llamó de inmediato, se sorprendió con la eficacia con la que Freddie le facilitó la existencia, desde el viaje hasta los servicios funerarios y fue todo sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Y ella se sentía muy agradecida con él por eso y surgió en ella un sentimiento de gratitud incondicional.

Fredward nunca le hizo muchas preguntas. Pero un día Sam comenzó a hablar sobre lo acontecido, sobre su madre y la vida que llevaba.

_-Yo sabía que ella terminaría así más temprano que tarde… pero nunca imaginé cómo sería este momento… No cuando ella estaba tratando de cambiar… y por una vez le estaba resultando…_

_-Lo lamento mucho, Samantha… no sé qué decir._

_-No hay mucho que decir… excepto que no sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí… si no hubiese sido por ti… yo…_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer. _

_-Pero aún así… no te correspondía y…_

_-Yo voy a ayudarte siempre. No quiero que me agradezcas nada, porque no es necesario._

Sam sintió algo extraño en su estómago al notar que al decirle eso él la miró intensamente a los ojos y advirtió que no había un solo resquicio de falsedad en ellos.  
>Y con eso él cortó el asunto.<br>Pero a ella le surgieron otras dudas…  
>Desde entonces afloró una especie de amistad y complicidad no omitida pero jamás comentada.<p>

Estaba distraída mirando por la ventana, en una de las ya habituales salidas, cuando estaba comenzando ya a reconocer el camino de vuelta a casa él le habló. Y ella había creído que el tema había quedado en el olvido…

_-¿Dos años es mucho tiempo para ti?_

_-Cosas que cambian la vida pueden ocurrir en tan solo segundos… Dos años __**si**__ es mucho tiempo…- _dijo Sam recalcando el "si".

_-¿Quieres adelantar todo?-_preguntó él como si estuvieran hablando de algo trivial.

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_preguntó ella algo desentendida.

_-¿Quieres comenzar mañana con lo de la inseminación artificial?-_interrogó él dejando de mirar el camino para verla en ese momento_._

La pregunta surgió de la nada y los pensamientos de Sam comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su cabeza…  
>Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba y quedó desconcertada.<br>Esa era la premisa de su contrato, era la verdad…y Mientras antes terminara todo…  
>Pero una vez que todo comenzara ya no estaría más sola… al final de ese tiempo ellos tendrían un hijo…<br>No era una decisión que se tomara a la ligera… y no se supone que pasarían así las cosas… además se apoderó de ella un sentimiento de inconformidad latente en su pecho.

_-¿Mañana?-_cuestionó ella con la voz algo quebrada.

_-Si. Lo hemos postergado y… el tiempo ha pasado-_dijo el como justificando el haber sacado el tema que había roto el pacífico ambiente que se estaba comenzando a formar entre _ambos._

_-Hablamos luego ¿si?- _Sam contestó antes de que él siguiera diciendo otras cosas comprometedoras.

Ella quería cumplir con el trato porque él efectuó de manera "tangible" su palabra.  
>Pero traer un niño al mundo no podía ser parte de una transacción. Iba en contra de todo lo que creía.<br>No quería… No quería…  
>Pero ya no había vuelta atrás… y no le quedó más a Sam que atenerse a lo que se había estipulado aún cuando no deseaba que las cosas fueran de esa manera.<p>

El proceso era aún menos tedioso de lo que ella creía, pero hablar sobre las funciones naturales de su cuerpo delante de él la avergonzaba… y sobretodo cuando el médico tratante les preguntó cuanto había intentado a través del método natural antes de llegar a esas instancias.  
>Se sonrojaba al tener la certeza de que todo el mundo creía que ellos tenían sexo.<br>Porque se suponía que fuera así…  
>Y se avergonzó sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaría que eso fuera cierto...<p>

La fertilización no resultó y ya era la tercera vez que lo intentaban.  
>Sam se sentía tan decepcionada…<br>No quería admitirlo pero anhelaba a ese bebé… se lo estaba comenzando a imaginar y en su mente sacaba los mejores atributos de Fredward… no los de ella…  
>Era la primera vez que él no se encontraba con ella para recibir los resultados y deseó haber contado con su compañía.<br>¿Y si había algo mal con ella que no lograba que los óvulos fertilizados se implantaran en su endometrio?  
>Él había recibido la noticia de los intentos fallidos de una manera muy tranquila, haciendo que ella sintiera que en ningún caso era su culpa… y en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa pero no podía evitar pensarlo…<br>No quería caer en la autocompasión pero se sentía tan sola que la llegada de ese bebé habría acabado con eso.

Freddie llegó más tarde de lo usual porque venía llegando de otro país y apenas atravesó la puerta fue en su búsqueda, ansioso, ella pudo deducirlo al ver el brillo de sus ojos.  
>Pocas cosas le costaron más a Sam que decirle que nuevamente la fertilización no había resultado y fue peor cuando él trató de disimular su decepción.<p>

_-Quiero terminar con esto-_dijo ella tajantemente. Decidida.

_-Podemos seguir intentándolo, Sam.-_Fredward trató de consolarla.

_-No. Ya no quiero-_insistía ella.

_-Estás incumpliendo nuestro contrato-_dijo él con un tono de voz algo solemne

_-Es lo único que te importa ¿no? el jodido acuerdo… ¡no quiero más de ti! No quiero saber nada del trato. Devuelveme mi vida y yo te devolveré cada centavo que gastaste pagando mis deudas… sólo quiero volver a lo que es mío. Estoy cansada de estar sola, de esperar a que llegues o aguardar mes a mes para seguir con el tratamiento. Yo no era así y no necesito esto. Por favor hagamos algo por ambos y acabemos con esto. Nos hace mal…_

_-No te dejaré marchar antes. Dos años y aún ese tiempo no termina._

_-En un mes no va a ocurrir lo que no pasó antes, Fredward. Nuestros gametos simplemente no son compatibles. Así como tampoco tú y yo.-_acotó lo último sin siquiera haber querido decirlo.

_-Eso no es cierto y son dos años, Sam. Es lo acordado yo he cumplido cada cosa que te he prometido. Espero de ti nada menos que lo mismo-_dijo serio y desafiante.

_-¡Sigues siendo el estúpido ñoño que conocí antes! Sólo que ahora tienes poder adquisitivo para hacer que los demás hagan lo que tu quieres… ¡Pero yo ya no pretendo seguir siendo parte de esto! Yo no tengo precio Fredward Benson… si es eso lo que creías.- _vociferó ella finalmente saliéndose de sus casillas.

Ella no se permitía a si misma llorar.  
>Pero cuando él la agarró y ahogó su berrinche con un resiste abrazo Sam no pudo más que dejarse consolar por él… y sus fuertes brazos.<br>Y una vez más su aroma llegó a lo más profundo de sus pulmones… y sintió las feromonas en el aire y de un segundo a otro pasó de estar furibunda a sentirse deseosa y no ayudaba que Freddie no la soltara. Ella no estaba segura del por qué.  
>En ese momento, en el cual él aflojó su abrazo ella no reprimió el impulso de besarlo y se aferro a su cuello y atrapó sus labios con los suyos.<br>Él no se dejó esperar en cuanto sintió los labios hambrientos de Sam sobre los suyos él le devolvió el beso con el mismo ímpetu y necesidad que ella mostraba.

Fredward era un hombre gentil, tanto como lo era en la vida como en la cama.  
>Detuvo la situación cuando se estaba volviendo cada vez más intensa sólo para no terminar acostados en el suelo. Y Sam sabía que más tarde le agradecería esa delicadeza…<br>Ella nunca había estado en la habitación de Freddie y en cuanto la vio supo que había estado en lo cierto en que seguramente un hombre como él dormiría en una habitación de colores sobrios y rodeado de tecnología y luces de aparatos encendidos pero que no estaban siendo ocupados.  
>No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir observando porque él rápidamente volvió a besarla y a despojarla de su ropa.<br>Sam se sentía tan ajena a la situación…  
>Él parecía tan ensimismado que la ponía nerviosa, pero en cuanto se vio desnuda y sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, en lugares que ella antes secretamente había deseado ser tocada y entonces decidió que quería ser un participante más y no tan sólo una espectadora.<br>Nunca nadie se había dedicado tanto tiempo a hacerla sentir bien sin preocuparse por el placer propio o del paso del tiempo…  
>Se sentía inquieta al ver que él estaba absolutamente dedicado a lo que estaba haciendo, era muy extraño dejarse hacer lo que él quería hacerle y se sentía tan bien además… sus dedos, su boca… su lengua… que ella no se preocupó más de eso.<p>

Él no era excesivamente alto, pero a su lado si lo era, después de todo ella era más bien bajita.  
>El ancho de sus hombros fue en lo primero que se fijó antes de verlo sin ropa y en cuanto él se la quitó y la dejó ver lo ejercitado y lo bien dotado que era supo que ya no sería en sólo el ancho de su espalda en lo que pensaría…<br>Freddie le sonrió, muy seguro de si mismo y vaya que tenía material para eso, era lo que pensó Sam…  
>Ella deseaba hacerlo sentir tan bien como él a ella y Freddie se dejó, aunque estaba un poco reticente al principio ella lo supo dominar, tal como él a ella…<br>Llegado el momento indicado Sam le indicó que lo quería sobre ella.  
>Y el momento de la unión fue perfecto…<br>Él calzaba impecablemente en ella.  
>En el amplio sentido de la frase.<br>Tanto que si Sam no hubiese estado abstraída en las sensaciones se habría muerto de miedo al notar lo compenetrados que estaban. Ella solía huir cuando comenzaba a notar que podrían verse realmente involucrados sus sentimientos o que simplemente algo o más bien alguien pudiera perjudicar su muy apreciada racionalidad.  
>Luego de haber repetido la experiencia más tarde, Sam se quedó dormida después de semejante despliegue de endorfinas…<p>

_Ella despertó y mientras él aún dormía, después de la agitada noche, Sam lo observaba y lucia tan pacifico… su respiración era tranquilizante casi como una melodía._

_Había sido increíble, pero estaba segura que ahora todo se había arruinado.  
>Habían transgredido una de las reglas y no sabía bien que sentir al respecto.<em>

_Cuando notó que él comenzó a despertar ella fingió estar dormida, sin entender por qué. No obstante cuando sintió sus labios en la frente y a su propio corazón alterarse ante esa simple muestra de aprecio, comprendió que estaba en lo cierto, las cosas se habían tergiversado y no sabía que tan malo podía ser eso y mucho menos que tan preparada estaba para que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo…_

Ella sintió como él trató de levantarse sin despertarla, pero siendo que ya estaba despierta sus esfuerzos eran en vano.  
>Escuchaba los sonidos de sus pasos y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.<br>No sabía como actuar después de lo que había pasado.  
>Y el que él se fuera de la habitación la relajó en demasía, así al menos podría pensar en cual sería su futuro proceder.<br>Nunca creyó que ya casi al terminar ese periodo estipulado en el contrato pasaría lo que terminó por pasar.  
>Se sentía un poco adolorida.<br>Y no era de extrañar… había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez. Sonrió al recordar la noche.  
>Todo había sido tan visceral.<p>

Sam no tuvo más tiempo para pensar porque él la "despertó" con sumo cuidado con una de sus calidas manos. Él había llegado no mucho tiempo después con el desayuno.  
>Que era igual al que a diario la esperaba por las mañanas.<br>Entonces se dio cuenta de lo distraída que había sido todo ese tiempo.  
>Siempre fue él el que preparaba todo para ella.<br>Una emoción extraña la recorrió al ver que él no apartaba la vista de su desnudez y se sintió algo cohibida.

_-Buenos días… Sam…_

Ella se tardó en responder el saludo sobretodo cuando él le dio un suave beso sobre los labios.  
>Hacía tantos años que no oía ser llamada "Sam" con tanto sentimiento… nadie nunca ocupaba ese tono de voz con ella…<br>Estaba claro que las cosas habían cambiado.

_-Buenos días, Freddie…  
><em>  
>Observó cómo se curvaban sus labios en una mueca de sonrisa ladeada y él le ofreció lo que había traído para ella.<p>

Una vez que terminaron de comer una vez más Freddie se abalanzó sobre ella y ella se dejó hacer.  
>Esta vez mas conciente de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo y fuera de lo que pudo haber pensado le gustó. Le gustó como él la hacía sentir y por primera vez estaba considerando no salir corriendo al notarse a si misma demasiado involucrada. Aunque se encontrara a la vez aterrorizada.<p>

Era tan raro para ella que ahora él la llamara y le dijera todo lo que le gustaba de ella, que volviera cada vez a almorzar y siempre encontrara todo excelente.  
>Él la respetaba. Jamás la tocaba si ella no le daba indicios de desearlo.<br>Y se transformaba en un hombre totalmente diferente… que la tenia cautivada.

Ella no creía que alguna vez lo que empezó de esa manera tan bizarra se transformara de pronto en una relación verdadera.  
>Pero así estaba resultando.<br>Sin embargo Sam tenía un sexto sentido para detectar las cosas ocultas y debía admtir que había algo muy extraño en todo el asunto. Había algo que olía mal.

_-Me parece muy raro que todo esto haya comenzado por enfermedad de tu mamá y aún casi a los dos años… aún no la conozco… ¿dónde está ella?_

Sam pudo percibir como él se tensó al oír la mención a su madre y eso a ella no le dio buena espina.  
>Él no solía ponerse nervioso nunca…<br>Ella sintió como que él quiso insultar su inteligencia al cambiar de tema y hablar de otra cosa. Había algo extraño ahí. Y ella lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora, recién hoy pude editarlo.<br>Lo del paso del tiempo parece extraño y es casi imperceptible y no me queda mas que disculparme por ese detalle que por tiempo no puedo afinar más (o me tardaría quizás cuanto más, parece excusa barata, pero es cierto.)  
>Eso...<br>Dejenme saber su opinión y si les gusta obvio. Yo estaré expectante ante sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo IV: La madre de Fredward

**Matrimonio por conveniencia**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

><p>Y no se equivocó.<p>

Cada vez que el tema de la madre de Fredward salía a la luz, él la distraía de su objetivo con alguna de sus tretas y Sam solía caer redondita en ellas.  
>Hasta que simplemente llegó el día en que él ya no pudo apartarla de su objetivo y tuvo que ceder ante su petición, concertando finalmente el día en el que ambos viajarían para que ella pudiera conocer a la madre de Freddie. Cosa que hizo que el humor de él cambiara de manera radical.<br>Sam se preguntaba la razón porque ella no recordaba haber hecho algo para molestarlo pero él simplemente se mostraba distante y lejano. Ella imaginó que quizás estaba teniendo problemas en el trabajo y que era mejor darle espacio.  
>Ella no sabía cómo acercarse, porque luego de haberse acostumbrada a ser el centro de su atención a luego verse desplazada a un segundo plano, si es que no era el tercero, ya comenzaba a añorarlo… pero no se atrevía tampoco a exteriorizarlo y hacia como si no notara el cambio en él comportándose de la misma forma que él.<br>La situación no cambió hasta la noche, en la que en la mañana siguiente partirían a ver a su madre, cuando él de improviso se volvió pasional y ella aunque se quiso negar al principio, porque él no se estaba comportando como solía hacerlo, no duró demasiado la negativa porque en realidad ella también lo extrañaba y lo deseaba…  
>Esa noche él no la dejó dormir y no es como si ella se hubiese quejado por eso…<p>

Después de la agitada noche, aunque ambos se encontraban cansados, se sonreían el uno al otro reencontrándose con la complicidad que con anterioridad residía en ellos.  
>Sam volvió a encantarse con él e internamente deseaba que fuese lo que fuese lo que a él le hubiese ocurrido, se quedara atrás.Y ella se dio cuenta de cuan cursi le pareció ese pensamiento y sonrió para si misma.<p>

- _¿De qué te ríes? _– Preguntó curioso Freddie  
><em>- De cómo han cambiado las cosas…<em> - contestó ella no muy segura de si debía responderle con la verdad  
>- <em>¿Para bien o para mal<em>? – insistió él.  
>- <em>Eso aún no lo defino.<em> –Trató de responder misteriosa.  
>-<em>¿Te puedo ayudar yo en eso? <em>–él claramente no la iba a dejar escapar sin su respuesta.  
>-<em> Tal vez. Tal vez no.<em>  
>-<em>¿Te puedo pedir que recuerdes algo?-<em>Preguntó él con un tono algo solemne.  
><em>- Depende.<br>- ¿De qué?  
>- De si es algo bueno.<br>- ¿Te parece algo bueno el que te diga que te amo?_

Ella se quedó perpleja.  
>No imaginó que él le diría algo así. De hecho no imaginaba que él sintiera algo remotamente parecido al amor. Menos por ella. Porque a ella aunque él le gustaba estaba segura de que no lo amaba y se sintió algo incomoda al no creerle. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que no había respondido.<p>

-_¿Te parece algo bueno?- _Preguntó Freddie con una voz que claramente denotaba desanimo.  
>-<em>Me parece algo apresurado… digo hace poco que…<em>

Sam pudo apreciar una sonrisa algo sarcástica de parte de él. Y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle la razón, él habló otra vez.

-_No necesitas decirme nada. De cualquier modo sólo te pido que lo recuerdes._

El viaje se transformó en algo cansador porque luego de eso no se dijo palabra alguna. Sam se sentía culpable de ser la causante de ese ambiente desfavorable.  
>Pero ¿cómo se suponía que debía actuar frente a eso?<p>

Ella esperaba llegar a una casa despampanante, como era la que ellos habitaban, pero se sorprendió cuando al fin Fredward se detuvo frente a una casa que era como todas las de los alrededores.  
>Sam pudo apreciar como él no parecía querer salir del auto, porque al apagar el motor del vehiculo él exhaló fuertemente y se apoyó en el manubrio. Ella lo notó algo complicado pero no entendía la razón, así que evitó hacer cualquier comentario.<br>Estaba a punto de salir, al ver que él no hacía el mínimo intento cuando Freddy evitó que saliera del todo del carro y la miró intensamente a los ojos y le dijo de una forma que ella fácilmente pudo haber confundido como casi un ruego.

-_Por favor_… _no olvides lo que te dije. Quise decir exactamente lo que escuchaste…_

A Sam le pareció extraño que recalcara lo ocurrido porque en primer lugar había hecho que se formara un ambiente extraño durante el trayecto. Pero después de tres horas de viaje lo único que anhelaba era estirar las piernas… y respirar un poco de aire que no estuviera tan cargado y denso.

La primera inhalación le llegó directo a los pulmones y agradeció infinitamente haber salido del auto.  
>Al respirar tan ansiosamente llegó a toser cosa que hizo que saliera por fin Fredward.<p>

-_¿Estás bien? _– Preguntó evidentemente preocupado.  
>-<em>Sólo no estoy acostumbrada al aire puro<em>…-contestó ella con una sonrisa.  
>-<em>Espera, llamaré a mi madre, le avisaré que estoy acá afuera.<em>

¿Fredward no le había avisado de que irían a su madre?  
>Sam comenzó a sentirse más que liada al respecto.<br>De pronto de la puerta, sale una mujer con una enorme sonrisa y con mucha energía a abrazar a Freddy. Ignorando por completo su presencia.

Sam pensó para si misma que para ser una mujer con una enfermedad terminal se le veía con demasiada energía. Luego se castigó mentalmente por ese pensamiento. El contar con una gran vitalidad era algo grandioso.  
>Tan ensimismada se encontraba, que no se percató que la madre de Freddie se encontraba justo enfrente de ella con una extraña mirada en su cara. No pudo dictaminar de si era una mirada positiva o negativa.<br>Lo que si supo es que se sintió nerviosa y ansiosa. De alguna forma no quería que ella se formara una mala impresión de ella así que apenas fue capaz, decidió hablar.

-_Buenas tardes, señora Benson. Acabo de enterarme de que Fredward no le avisó de que vendríamos. No es mi intención importunarla yo no sabía…_

La señora Benson, su suegra… de pronto no le prestó más atención y se volteó hacia su hijo.

_-Freddyosito. ¿Es ella quien creo que es?_

Sam casi se atoró al escuchar el sobrenombre. Y luego miró a Freddy que estaba sonrojadísimo, pero que luego asintió.

_-Así que tú eres quien hizo a mi Fredward incapaz de fijarse en otra mujer… Samantha Puckett… es bueno ponerle finalmente una cara a lo que sólo era un nombre._

Sam se quedó atónita.  
>¿Freddy hablaba de ella? ¿Pero por qué él no hablaba casi nunca de su madre?<br>¿Y por qué además Freddy eludía su mirada?

_-¿Cómo fue que la encontraste después de tanto tiempo?_  
><em>-Sólo nos encontramos, ya sabes mamá… cosas de la vida. Estamos juntos, como siempre debió ser.<em>

Samantha pudo apreciar un gesto extraño en el rostro de ella, pero como hacía un rato sus nervios mermaban su capacidad de realizar juicios de apreciación. Pero luego entraron a la casa y madre e hijo conversaban como si ella no estuviera presente. Le parecía que hablaban en códigos porque no entendía nada de lo que decían. Comenzó a sentirse desplazada y fuera de lugar, deseó no haber insistido en conocer a su suegra.

Freddie se levantó, por lo que alcanzó a oír Sam, dijo que iría al baño y se temía que ese sería el momento en el que su "suegra" se acercara a ella a conversar. Y no se equivocó.

_-Samantha Puckett ¿cuánto llevas de casada con mi hijo?  
>-¿Él no le dijo nada al respecto?<br>-Desde siempre, cuando se trata de ti, él es muy reservado.  
>-¿Desde siempre?<br>-¿No sabías acaso que él estaba enamorado de ti desde la escuela? ¿No te lo dijo él? A mi siempre me pareció algo más como un amor platónico… pero al verte aquí, casada y con él no tengo dudas de que mi hijo siempre consigue lo que se propone. Además eres la primera mujer que le conozco… debo reconocer que no te tengo mucho aprecio porque tenía la impresión de que él sólo quería estar contigo y con nadie más. Él no es un conformista… y temía que se fuera a quedar sólo._

A Sam le dio algo extraño en el estómago y sintió como de pronto en sus mejillas se acumulaba calor.  
>Ella era una persona fuerte y sincera. Pero no estaba preparada para conocer a otra persona aún más sincera y con menos tino.<p>

_-… y con todo ese asunto de mi enfermedad… lo bueno es que ya no hay riesgo…  
>-Espere… ¿yo no le caigo bien?<br>-No te conozco.  
>-Ni yo a usted y no por eso me cae mal…<br>-Tú no viste a mi hijo sufriendo.  
>-¡Su hijo nunca me dijo nada al respecto! <em>

En ese momento Sam recién asimiló lo que la mujer le había dicho. Y también notó que ellas no se llevarían bien. Quizás debió ser menos curiosa y no insistir en conocer a esa mujer que claramente no se esforzaba ni un poco en hacerla sentir cómoda.

_-No me puede culpar por no ser adivina. Además ¿ya no está enferma?  
>-No… la enfermedad cesó hace dos años.<br>-¿Antes o después de abril?  
>-Antes ¿por qué?<em>

Si fue antes de abril… entonces Fredward le había mentido.

Cuando fue a buscarla a su casa diciéndole todo lo del acuerdo no fue en un caso extremo. Ella había sido evidentemente embaucada porque apelaron a sus buenos sentimientos y a su desesperación. Y todo había sido deliberadamente.  
>El saber que Freddy la había querido desde siempre no cambiaba nada. De hecho lo empeoraba. Se sintió como una especie de trofeo sobretodo cuando su madre recalcó que él siempre conseguía lo que quería.<br>Y se sintió tonta por caer en su juego, por haber comenzado a quererlo y a necesitarlo pero por sobretodo por creerle.

-_No, por nada.  
>-No sé que habrá visto él en ti…-<em>dijo la madre viendola de una manera inquisidora y atacante.  
><em>-Debo ser una maestra en la cama ¿no lo ha pensado? A su hijo le cuesta quitarme las manos de encima ¿y sabe algo más? También le encanta que le haga sexo oral, siempre me lo pide y además le gusta el sexo poco convencional, ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Ha criado a un pervertido y apuesto a que no lo sospechaba... así que si se vuelve a preguntar qué vio en mi, mejor pregúntese qué le doy yo que otras no le dan.<em>

Observó detenidamente la expresión de su rostro y Sam se sintió muy pagada de si misma al ver como la mandíbula de la mujer mayor parecía desencajarse y el color de su rostro palidecer.

Cuando por fin llegó Benson hijo, el ambiente estaba muy silencioso y Sam pudo percibir que él había notado que el ambiente era tenso. Pero que prefirió no decir una sola palabra al respecto. Y lo encontró cobarde por eso.

La madre de Fredward, que se llamaba Marissa, se excusó yéndose a su habitación indicándole a su hijo dónde podrían pernoctar.  
>Por fin quedándose solos, ella se levantó furiosa pero dándose cuenta de que no se encontraba en su territorio y por lo tanto tenía todas las de perder, prefirió actuar cínicamente, justo como él.<p>

Dormiría junto a Fredward y en cuanto él se cayera rendido, ella iría por el carro y se marcharía.  
>No lo enfrentaría… sólo desaparecería y sabía muy bien dónde él no la encontraría.<p>

Eso si al tomar esa decisión no imaginaba que no era la única huyendo de ese lugar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha pasado un montón de tiempo. No me digan nada jajaja<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo siento.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Debo reconocer que he dejado este pasatiempo totalmente de lado pero aunque dejé de escribir nunca dejé de pensar en mis historias inconclusas.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Siento mucho si este capítulo no era lo que esperaban pero es que de verdad me desconecté de todo. Estoy tratando de retomar donde lo dejé ahora que tengo unos dias de licencia.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ojalá mis antiguos lectores me dejen reviews y no hayan olvidado del todo esta historia.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Como siempre espero sus comentarios buenos y malos (sobretodo buenos jajaja)<strong>_

_**¡Por cierto gracias por los reviews recibidos! Más de alguna vez me metí al correo y me avisaban de alguna alerta de review, de autor favorito o de historia favorita y creanme que eso no hacia más que alegrarme e incrementar mis sentimientos de culpabilidad jajjaa es un método silencioso de presión.**_


End file.
